


我与宠物的快乐生活

by KrrRsrfr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	我与宠物的快乐生活

我与宠物的快乐生活

 

雨停了，我算算时间，从山脚出发，压低碍事的树枝，几分钟后看到山顶上的营地—我的目标就在那里。我小心绕过脚下的帐篷四处窥伺，营地里的火光将帐篷里的人影照得影影绰绰，可我终于认出了它。我掀开他们庇护所的一角，用手指把昏睡着的人类幼崽拎起，趴跪着往后退，免得打扰其余人的好梦。幼崽被特意放在双亲之间保护，但那只能防野兽，防不了我。我直立身子准备回程，步子轻快许多。大概他们做梦也没想到，能一口吞下他们的大怪物正露出牙齿在他们头顶上笑。

风吹过树林，使我的脚冷，我用脚趾使劲刮了几下草坪，把那个今晚偷来的宝物严严实实藏在手心，慢悠悠下山。人类驻扎的营地离我渐渐远了，只有几点小火苗在浓稠黑夜下闪烁。我愈发快乐，蹦跳在寒冷又满布杀机的夜里，向森林奔走，一路上鸟雀惊散，走兽狂奔。我记得家快要到了，我感到安心，摊开手掌再次检查这次的猎物。它还是睡得死，只是突然暴露在高空中，受凉大声啼哭。这声音像猫叫，我立即合上手给它当被子。

森林中心到了，我的家到了。就算在黑暗中我也能辨认出家的味道。我仔细嗅，空气里有股淡淡的腥味，或许他又不乖了。我把手里的婴孩放进没死多久的马体内，只露出小脑袋，免得它冻死。这是个细致活，我的手指对世间万物来说过于巨大，但这也许只是人类得来的结论，毕竟我还是将马肚子划拉出一道缝。把它安置好，我开始找他。

我跟他没有办法沟通，他总是逃跑，上次还差点被一群鬣狗逮住。我为他搬了几次家，但总觉得自己不在的时候他又会逃跑，然后遇上危险，索性捏断他的两条腿。我只是那么轻轻一戳，那条腿的形状立马变得扭曲，他疼得在泥土里打滚，蜷成了一只小虾米。我护着他，不让这周围的野兽靠近。几天后他的目光浑浊起来，拖着碎了骨头的腿泥鳅似的摆动身体，扯森林里的野果吃，红的绿的汁酱糊得他满头满脸都是。只要他填饱了肚子就开始骂我，脸透着病态的红晕，一会儿对着天上的流云喃喃伙伴的名字，什么柱什么间，一会儿又扯自己的头发唤弟弟，将头埋进我给他弄来的兽皮里哭。我有时候捧着他看，觉得留下这个人类真有意思，还好没有一口把他的头咬下。

他的头发比原来长多了，已经垂到大腿，在地上爬的时候像长了毛的蛇。这条蛇现在跑到哪里去了？我模仿他曾经伙伴的音色试图呼唤他的名字，我叫：“斑……斑啊。”当然我的发音方式不那么清晰，只能模模糊糊吐出几个相似音节，还记得第一次这样对着他叫的时候，他脸上出现极为恐慌的表情，捂住耳朵，眼神发空，整个人都炸毛了。我见他那么难受，不开口了。

“斑……斑啊……”

我的声音回荡在夜空，树枝簌簌作响。我寻找他，用手掀开每片树叶，一面思索到底怎样他才能在家乖乖等我。难道我要把他的手脚全掰了？天亮了，我还是没找到他，耸耸肩决定先回家照顾那个婴儿，不过当我踩进一滩湖泊时，我有了灵感，蹲下身在水里翻找，哎呀，是他。这个人真狡猾，怪不得我嗅不到他的味道。我把昏过去的他捞起来，发现他竟然用石头把自己的病腿彻底打烂了，洗得发白的骨头渣从大腿处刺了出来。我把他捧回去。

他醒来后更加沉默，这也正常，一两年过去了，我想他的同伴再也找不着他，为此心里又得意又觉得他可怜，所以才会给他带回一个同类。我观察那群人大概有几天，也隐隐辨认得出他们衣服后背绣上的图案。我发现那是从名为“木叶”城邦中偷溜出来的一群家伙，那是他的故乡，而那些人是他的同族。我把他同族偷来。

婴儿饿了只会哭闹，挣扎着要从流脓的马肉里钻出，肉团蹭得都是血。我下意识舔嘴唇，把这小婴儿扯出放在斑胸口。斑已经睁开了眼，虚弱到动弹不得，看一眼我就扭过头去，鼻尖触到高高蹿起的草根，作出一副受难模样。但是婴儿在他身上爬，它饿了要喝奶，疯狂在他皮肤上嘬。他感觉到了，震惊地抚摸他同类皱巴巴的皮肤，将咬它乳头的嘴扯出来，手臂支撑在地慢慢坐起，抱着它发愣。

我盘腿而坐，见他一动不动，更加仔细观察他。我的背被太阳烤得暖烘烘，我想，他怎么还不开始喂奶？我换了个方向，拔了颗年轻的树，把埋进土里的一口小箱子挖出，扔到他面前。他的脸更青一分，他知道我要做什么，他眼熟那个箱子。我想要他发情。

我把他的下颔卸了，把那匹马撕成两半，给他灌血补充体力。他想逃，上空滴落的血雨内脏将他未干的头发再次淋湿，抱着婴儿整个人沐浴在血泊里往外逃。马肉被扭干后，我把它扔给那群等了很久又忌惮的鬣狗，打开箱子翻找。这样太费劲，我的手指比箱子还大。我将四周的树连根拔起，把它们横放，连成一个圈，这样既保护了我们，又不会让他逃掉。我变小了，开开心心抱住他的腰啃，费劲拖来大箱子，翻出几根用过的针管和未打破的药剂，用针管吸好药后直接扎进他大腿内侧。他想蹬我，忘记自己早没了腿，那截短圆柱在空气里飞快划了个圈，多余的力道使他没防备地翻过身去。

 

他真可爱，真的。我双手合十赞美他，此刻的斑就像那个甩在边上的婴儿，要把自己蜷成一颗拳头或果核，抵御外界的一切，但他不能。他身下的草地被浇润，不一会儿那些从他发痒收缩的肉穴里流出来的水就汇成一股，淹没了觅食的蚂蚁。他半阖着湿眼喘息，手已经忍不住狠掐双乳，乖巧翘起发情的阴茎，像根歪歪扭扭的弹簧在地上起舞。瞧瞧这风骚模样，我翻找玩具时忍不住想，只要不被标记，就算引来雄兽，他眼里也只有它们的大肉棍，为了交媾掰开自己臀瓣，咬着唇用手臂使劲承力，淹没在形形色色的肉棒里然后怀孕，胀乳难受地挺着大肚生出小兽，这过程将永无止境，终有一天那些村民会发现这些小东西的起源地，那时候斑还有意识恢复原样吗？

斑流着唾液把穴口玩弄得泥泞极了，红艳艳的肠肉一吸一缩，吐出许多淫液，看上去潮湿暖和，与此同时，我在箱里找到几条仍在冬眠的小蛇。

他发情期很长，蛇挣扎时常常触到他的子宫口。我找出很多玩具，嫌他手太碍事索性全掰了，差点儿把他弄死。变回原样后，我将斑倒立着举向半空观赏绝景。他的尿滋了一地，有些还淋到自己脸上，坏了似的半睁着眼。  
不过这下好歹有奶喂给那个婴儿，我还给它取了个名字叫带土。

 

后记：

小土长大咯，跟我玩得比较厉害，说话也不太会，野兽一样发情，把斑的肚子灌得挺大。

我还要把斑炫一炫，玩腻后把大肚斑送回木叶，这就叫买一送一吧。


End file.
